A Troller, A Hacker, and a High-Jacked Hunger Games
by TheDragonEmpress1
Summary: Sky, Deadlox, Bodil 40, Simon, Mitch, Jerome, Ryan, Bashur, and Cavemanfilms are going to record a private ultimate hunger games with the 2nd winner gets banned, but someone hacks into the game and sticks herself in to the teams, but someone is on to her plan, someone who is a troll and a pro at parkour, and used to be a hacker as well, but what secret is she hiding . . . . .
1. Hacker High Jack

So, this is a side story to the one I am working on which is called After with Ryuga in it, but as I wrote on my profile I said I like minecraft so here is a minecraft story and it is more like they are actually in the game.

_On Skydoesminecraft's sever, he is hosting a hunger games tournment that will last about a few minecraft days which in the real world is about five hours. There will be teams until the last two teams or one will face off, whoever is left will go to the ultimate deathmatch where the loser is banned from the server for a month. Sky and Deadlox were on teh budder team, Jerome, Ryan, and Mitch were on the power moves team, Bodil40 and Simon were on the troll team or for Simon's sake, the rage team adn there was The melons, which had Bashur and were all preparing and Deadlox and Sky were monitoring the boards of who were in and who was out, when a certain player joins on __**her**__ own team called the Dragon. No one knows how she got in when there is a passcode to get in the lobby. Who is this player? And what are her plans?_

/

Today was the day of the hunger games tournment, there were a total of of four teams, last two teams face off and whoever is left gets deathmatch. All the players were preparing their A-game in the lobby. Jerome, Mitch, and Ryan were planning their victory chants and Jerome had his eye set on a betty. Bodil was trying to teach Simon some traps with tnt and ways to troll the others, while trolling Simon as well. Bashur and Dan were laughing over a very disturbing, yet hularious joke Bash made and Ty and Sky were looking at the monitor to view the players and there stats.

"Okay, there are a total of four teams and 10 players, a even match. So what's the plan?" Ty asked Sky as he adjusted his headset. "Just grab as much loot as you can and hi-tail it out of the center, this map has never been seen before, it was created by my admin so it will be a surprise, I heard that there is a mountain with a dragon on it, if we go there, there might be a special sword there programmed into this game. Well we are going to leave the lobby soon into the arena so-"

Adam was cut off by a beeping noise coming from the montior. Adam immediantly looked at it and Ty followed. "What is that noise?" Adam asked. "Here, looks like there is a alarm for the security cams, it might be a mob, but we should check it out." Ty reached for the mouse of the computer, but then it was glitching to the security cam right outside the lobby doors. There, was a player walking up the steps with a cloak on adn reached the passcode entry computer. "Well we got nothing to worry about, he can't get into the-" **"Access granted, welcome to the hunger games all for nothing, try your best The_Dragon."** Everyone had heard that be announced and they all looked around to see who had entered. "What the? Bodil are you trolling us?" Jerome questioned Bodil as the rest tried to figure out who could have hacked into the games system. "Hey Sky, let me see the cameras?" Bodil asked as he walked up to them. "Sure, here look. This is where we saw someone walk up to the passcode enter thingy." Sky pointed to the snapshot he had taken and it was off the mystery player typing the passcode. "Look at the name tag, it says The dragon, how did he get the passcode, it isn't that easy to hack it." Bodil was zooming from camera to camera searching for the mystery player in th halls of the lobby and the parkour waiting rooms, but nothing, until Jerome yelled ow.

"Mitch, why did you just throw a bone at me?!" Jerome shouted at Mitch after picking up the bone that had hit him. "Hey, I didn't do that. It would be a wooden betty you know, wait a minute, that isn't a regular bone!" Mitch snatched it out of Jerome's fuzzy hands and examined it. It was curved to a point and was darker. It had burns on it and claw marks as well. "I think that might be a dragon bone, I picked up a lot of those after some of my pet dragons got out." Ryan said as he snatched it away from Mitch. "It is a dragon bone, that is only in a mod I have, but we don't have the dragons mod on (I just made that up.) right?" At this point, everyone was a little frighten. "No, we only have a small mod installed for a special kind of loot, it's called the death mod, but it only has a few affects on the game, it's just have the items like a sword and a few bits of armor." Sky said as he walked toward their team. They were by a tall fountain with a high tip on it, but they were unaware of a shadow sitting on the top block that prevents the water from going any higher.

"Bodil check the cameras, we might have to stay here a bit long-" Something big hit Sky, it was derpy and blue. "Oh my gosh! Kill it!" Sky spawned in a budder sword and killed the already dead squid. "Someone is trolling us, and it isn't Bodil." Ty said as he kicked teh squid aside. "Um guys, you may want to see this." Everyone gathered around Bodil to see what was on the monitor, but it was glitching, until a video popped up of a girl with dark hair and purple eyes with a purple and black camo shirt with a necklace on, but her cloak was hiding her face. "Hello team crafted and others, you may be wondering who I am, how I am doing this and why Jerome was hit by a dragon bone. My username is The_Dragon, I am a world known hunger games winner in several contests and I've heard that you guys will be recording this, so I decided to crash this game and play along, and I have some programming skills, so you guys cannot ban me. If you want to see where I am, then Jerome catch!" Jerome suddenly was struck again by a dragon bone and turned around to see who threw it. It was the girl, but she had put on her cloak to hide her expression. "I believe it is time to start the hunger games, I am on Team Dragon! 11 players in this game! Five teams! Let's begin!" Suddenly the lobby was filled with screens showing the new team match ups, but the teams were divided by colors, power moves was red, team budder was gold, Melons were green, and the trolls were blue, and she was black.

"So where is the starting button at?" She snickered as she jumped down in front of Bodil. "Excuse me, but who are you exactly?" Ty asked. She turned around and grabbed Ty's chin and looked into his eyes. "Well aren't you cute, but you aren't my type." She pushed Ty backwards and took off Sky's glasses and put them on. "My real name is Katniss, like out of the book. Katniss Craft. I am the queen of all of minecraft pvp and other stuff. Trolling, pvp, mini games, heck even this server knows my name after I win. Let's see who gets banned for a month." She tossed back Sky's sunglasses and put on Ty's headset. "I usually get banned either for trolling, winning way too many times, a bit of griefing, and bothering people. Here catch!" She threw back the headset and threw another dragon bone at Jerome who dodged it. "I'm sorry, but this is a private hunger games. You need the right passcode just to enter the lobby. Sorry Katniss, but you can't play." Sky said to Katniss. " Call me Dragon, and I have the passcode right here, it is TeamCrafted_andFriends10."

"Fine, you can play. Just do it fairly, Ty. Go click the program." Sky pointed to the computer, but Dragon got there first and raised her left hand to the screen and codes popped up on the screen and it was glitching and then the file to start the game was on the screen and it was active already. "May the odds be ever in your favor. Oh and for all those who want to survive past the looting, I have a few hacks up my sleeve." She quickly teleported behind them and grabbed the dragon bone and threw it at Bodil. "Wait you have hacks? You can do that-" They were all teleported into the arena and were about to begin the fight against a hacker, but does one of them have a secret to keep track of her.

Inside one of the tributes heads

_'I may be the king of trolling and parkour, but I can still track this new hacker, after all, I used to be one after all. Hahaha! I just need to turn them back on, just a few. Great, there is spit on my sunglasses, I guess I can use my tie to clean it off.'_

/

Me:So this is a side story, I was thinking of having two stories at once, more stories at once I thought.

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!


	2. Day One

Last time in the story of the troll, a hacker, and a high-jacked hunger games . . . .

_Sky, Deadlox, Bodil 40, Simon, Bashur, Cavemanfilms, Jerome, Mitch, and Ryan were going to film the first ever hunger games on a new, never before seen hunger games arena on teams, last two teams face off and whoever is left will go to ultimate deathmatch, the last person killed get's banned from Sky's server for a month. They would be recording this with secret cameras around the area to make history for the server. Then while they were preparing to fight in the arena and talking over a plan, and Sky knows of an over-powered sword on a mountain in the arena, but since the game was for them only, they put a passcode on it where no one can hack it, or so they thought. A mysterious player by the name of Dragon walks up to the entrance and somehow knows the passcode to get in, then she tells them why and who she is, and at the last minute, she mentions something about being a hacker, but someone knows her plan, and he used to be a hacker back in the day, but gave that up for trolling and parkour maps, now he has to get back into it to stop Dragon, but will something mess up both of there plans?_

**"Welcome to the arena, the match will start in five minutes. Please chat before you have to slay. May the odds be ever in your favor."** The announcement could be heard as the players were teleported into the different colored glass tubes to prevent them from running off quickly. They were divided by colors of team, and Dragon had spawned right between Bodil and Sky. "Five minutes! This is going to take forever, maybe I can hack it to make it quicker?" Dragon said as she checked the pockets of her cloak to find a small device with a glow. "Hey! This is supposed to be a fair hunger games! No hacks allowed!" Sky shouted at Dragon as he threw a punch at the yellow glass block in front of him. "Please, these aren't my hacks, they are my cheat commands, you know for time set day, this device tells me the commands I can use in this arena that most people don't know about. Cool! Looks like there is a special command to spawn in one item that isn't in the chest yet. Let's see . . " She was typing something in the chat and when she was done it said

/spawn item set 277 115 in chest 11

"How did she do that?" Simon asked Bodil, but Bodil was focused on his computer, trying to reload some old files of his to keep track of Dragon. "Bodil? BODIL!" Sky yelled. "Huh? Oh sorry, I was doing something really quickl before the match started. So you are a hacker?" Dragon nodded her head as she gazed around at the arena, it was part jungle, part forest, part desert, and a ruin city was running through it. "How many hacks do you have on your minecraft file?" Bodil asked. "I edited all of the codes and stuff, I don't take fall damage, I regenerate when I want to and I can summon all sorts of mobs, like a horse, I can even crunch it's color code to make it purple. I can even change my skin with a tap of a button. See." She pressed something on her device and it changed her skin from a girl with dark hair and a cloak to a girl with blond pink checkered hair with blue eyes, then to Sky's skin, and to MInecraft Universe's skin, and back to her's. "Don't tell me you are a pro hacker? Jason I'm startled!" Sky yelled. "Sky, Jason isn't here remember, Jeffry got sick so he is taking care of him." Deadlox explained as Sky kept on shouting that he is startled. Then the sounds of beeping was going off.

**"The games are about to start, please be ready to grab your loot."**

Everyone was ready to sprint, Bodil was trying to turn on his speed hacks, but Dragon had that on already. She was looking at the top chest of the pile. Chest number eleven.

**"The games will start in . . . . . . .**

_**10 . . .**_

_**9 . . . **_

_**8 . . .**_

_**7 . . .**_

_**6 . . .**_

_**5 . . .**_

_**4 . . .**_

_**3 . . .**_

_**2 . . .**_

_**1 . . .**_

"Go!" Everyone yelled, but Dragon jumped high up and landed on the top chest and grabbed what was inside it, then she went for two other chests and ran towards Bodil and Simon who had leather armor on. "Simon watch out!" Bodil pushed Simon out of the and saw Dragon speed by him and he placed a tag on her chain chest plate. She was heading to the mountain on sand with the statue of a dragon on it. Sky and Deadlox were gone, Caveman was killed by Jerome and Bashur ran off with his loot trying to Survive, but Mitch got him with an arrow.

_Two cannon shots can be heard in the distance._

"Simon, we got to go now! Start sprinting to the city!" Bodil grabbed Simon's wrist and started to pull him along the ground to a nearby tall building.

_**Day one has started, let's see who survives today.**_

Team Budder.

"Ty! Where are you?!" Sky yelled as he ran past some trees in the forest, but ahead of him was Deadlox opening a chest. "What's in the chest?" Sky asked. Ty turned around and sighed. "Nothing good, a wooden axe, two sticks, one iron, some bread and one apple. You can have to apple, I can get the sticks and the iron and you can have the axe. Man, I thought this was going to be better-" In the chat there was another command made my Dragon.

/spawn item set to Deadlox p chest with items 322 142 + . . .

Then Ty checked the chest again, to find two stacks of butter apples, two stone swords, and two half stacks of pork chops, and a note. "There's a note? HEre let me read it." Sky grabbed the note out of the chest and did a narrator's voice over.

_"Dear Sky and Deadlox,_

_It's me the hacker, or Dragon if you guys forgot. Since I can monitor nearly every camera here, I saw that you guys had poor loot with you and I don't want to fight against someone with nothing. I want to fight someone that is overpowered more than me. I already sent the same things to the other's chest, I just want to fight, my real prize is the king of trolling's head, if I can get him, I will be the greatest minecrafter ever! I just need his glasses to cover up my secret._

_Just survive until then I find you . . . . ."_

"God, what is with her? First she crashes the game, then she is already using her hacks, now she wants to be the only winner with a trophy, Ty we got to take her down." Deadlox nodded in approval and munched on a porkchop. "The desert mountain where the sword is at is close by, we just have to go across the city." Deadlox pulled up a map he had gotten from the center and saw the black wings of the dragon statue.

**Power Moves Team**

"Mitch! Look I found you a stone axe! And a stone sword!" Ryan yelled as he opened the chest at the top of a building. Right behind him was Mitch climbing up the last steps of the ladder and flops onto the floor. "Good, *pant* but what about Jerome?" Jerome somehow got lost on their way to this building. "He hasn't died yet, maybe he went after a chest and got lost. Look he might be around here."

"Let's see who is near me." dragon pulled out her compass will looking off into the distance of the ruin city. "Jerome's nearby. Perfect. Time to play dress up." Dragon pulled out her device and changed her skin to Mitch's skin, and she tried her best to make her voice sound like him.

Jerome was walking to up to a dragon statue while holding a diamond axe while wearing leather armor. "I can't believe I got lost, well at least there is a chest here." Jerome walked up to the chest at the dragon's feet, when he heard someone. "Who's there?!" Jerome yelled at he got his axe out. "Jerome it's me!" To Jerome, he saw Mitch running up to him, with an chain chest plate, and a leather helmet. "Mitch! Wait where's Ryan, oh don't tell me the hacker got him?!" Jerome was leaning against the chest. "No, I think she is after Sky and Deadlox. Me and Ryan went looking for you and he got lost, lucky me I had a compass with me from a chest I looted." Jerome saw something funny in this lie Dragon was telling him. "Mitch, are you okay? You would have stayed with Ryan. Wait a minute."

'No! Mitch's skin is glitching on me, to many people use it!' "What's wrong? Hey look!" I pointed to nothing and Jerome looked behind himself as I switched back to my skin, but my cloak fell of in the desert wind. "Well, looks like I get a bacca for my prize as well." Jerome quickly turned around to my voice, and he threw the axe at me, but I grabbed his hand and threw the axe to the side. He used his free hand to punch the middle of my face, and I wanted revenge. "Ever heard of an eye for an eye, a nose for a nose!" I took out the item I spawned in, which was a diamond sword enchanted with flame and an enchantment I created, Dragon bite, which causes the victim to be withered and poisoned at the same time at twice the rate. I stabbed Jerome in the middle of his face, and he fell backwards, his body slowly disappears into spectate mode and I grabbed his loot. "Three down, eight to go." I picked up my cloak and tied it around my waist and walked toward the chest and grabbed the black and silver sword call _ the blade of dragons._ "Perfect."

A cannon can be heard in the arena, which announces the victim's name and killer.

_**'JeromeASF has been killed by The_Dragon. Eight tributes remain!"**_

All over the arena, from a swamp Bodil and Simon were sprinting though, passed what was left of the ruined city, and into the jungle where Sky killed a skeleton.

"No. No! Not Jerome!" Mitch and Ryan yelled as they collapsed to their knees.

"Looks like her little plan is starting." Bodil muttered to himself as he stopped Simon. "Simon, did I ever tell you what I used to do when I didn't record minecraft videos?" Bodil asked Simon. "Um no. Why?" Simon was ready to run from another one of Bodil s trolls, but he could tell even from the sunglasses that he was serious. "I used to player minecraft with hacks, I was smart enough to get myself some hacks, but I gave that up. Now, I don't want a hacker to beat us. I am going back into my files and win this for us. No trolls today, just traps and pay back." Bodil spawned in some redstone works into his inventory and tossed some to Simon. "This isn't a game anymore, it's a war."

_In a wandering mind:_

_'I can't believe that this is so easy. Maybe I should let them get a few hits on me, it will be fun. But there are still eight people left, I got to kill Jerome's team at once, then Simon, then Deadlox, all that is left is the butter king, the parkour pro, and me. Muahahahaha!'_

* * *

Me: Yay! Second chapter!

Julie: Hey you forgot about me?!

Me: You aren't in this story my character, now please leave me alone. I have to say my outro.

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!


	3. Benja, Ryan, Day Two

Last time in a troll, a hacker, and a high-jacked hunger games . . . . . .

_Right before it was time to raid the chests, Dragon tells Sky and Bodil what she can do with a little help of a device she sneaks into the game that helps her use her hacks like changing her skin to look like the others, Sky is very startled by it and is freaking out and Simon was trying to ask Bodil something, but Bodil was trying to access his old hacked file to reload the hacks, but he is going to have to relearn how to use them, because Dragon spawns in a special item in the top chest. When it's time to start fighting, Dragon used her first hack which made her jump to the top chest, and she managed to grab a chest plate made from chain, and a leather helmet, as well as a enchanted diamond sword. Bodil sees her coming for them, and places a tracking tag on her. She also spawned Sky and Deadlox some supplies so later she can fight them with an even advantage._

_After Mitch and Ryan get to a building with weapons in it, they know they had to find Jerome who had gotten lost on the way over here, but he was actually at the dragon statue trying to open the chest there, but Dragon was nearby before he could do that, so she used her device to change her skin and voice to Mitch's and walks up to Jerome, but the skin was glitching and Jerome saw through her lie, so she tricks him to looking at nothing, changes her skin back, and Jerome realizes it's Dragon and tries to cut her with his diamond axe, but she caught his hand and threw the axe to teh side, he punches her and she stabbed Jerome with her diamond sword with the enchantment fire aspect, and one of her own that she created, Dragon bite. She kills him and cause everyone in the arena to know that she had killed one of the best Hunger games player, she isn't joking about who she is. Bodil is determined to get her down with his hacks to make the game fair again, but he doesn't want Simon to get killed._

_**Eight tributes remain . . . . . . **_

"I can't believe Jerome's dead, he couldn't have been killed already." Mitch's shouted as he punch the ground out of anger. "Wait, if we lost Jerome in the city, and he was killed somewhere near here, that means she might come for us! Come on, Jerome would want us to survive through this." Ryan was trying to cheer Mitch up, when Mitch finally stopped crying, he grabbed the stone axe in the chest and got a serious look on his face. "Dragon's head is mine! Jerome if you can hear me, she will be dead!" Mitch yelled to the heavens above him, but Jerome was in spectate mode, so he was beside him. "Come on Mitch, there is a skyscraper over there, after we loot that, we head to the jungle." Ryan grabbed the stone sword and held it eastward. "For Jerome!" They both yelled.

The sun was setting in the arena, which meant that mobs were spawning. In the city there were zombies, in the jungles were skeletons, in the desert were creepers, in the swamp were spiders, and the forest held the endermen. Sky and Deadlox had found enough loot to survive getting back to the center, Mitch and Ryan were camping in the tall skyscraper with a bow and some arrows to protect them against up coming enemies, Bodil and Simon were parkouring off the trees in the forest and Bodil had found himself a compass that was leading towards the city. They still had to fight off the others, not just Dragon.

"Let's see what I can do, the chests don't refill until the end of day two, maybe I can go find Mitch and them and trick them like I tricked Jerome, let's see who I can turn into that can work with a good lie?" Dragon looked up at the shining moon as she wind blew the leaves around her. She looked down at her device, and went through the names of the people left alive. "Let's see, I can disguise as Jerome, but they know he is dead, Simon might be good, but I can't pull off the accent as well, that leaves Sky and Deadlox." 'Deadlox is too kind to just leave Sky, but if I say that Deadlox was kidnapped by me to be forced to become her ally, Sky would go for help to Mitch and Ryan, with that lie and Sky's skin, I can pull it off, and I can also check out what this sword can do." I pulled out the blade of dragons and looked at it's enchantment. "Poison, infection, and curse. Warning, to all that are damaged by this sword will be poisoned, infection slowly makes them slower like being paralyzed, and curse gives the infected a withered affect until the poison gets it to one heart, after that only fate knows how it will end. I think I should add one more enchantment to this sword, let's see what was the code for it?" I walked into the city as I was trying to remember the code I made for the dragon bite enchantment. "Now I remember! It was The+Death+Blow!" Dragon typed it into the chat and she looked at the blade, it had the enchantment. "Now for the skin-"

She had wandered close to the swampy part of the forest, and the ruin city had a few buildings with the ceiling broken off. Her foot had crunched on a piece of redstone. "Martin, I know your nearby! You better hide your little friend before I use my sword on him!" Dragon shouted in a light tone. She heard a footstep nearby in a small building. "There you are!" She ran to the building and saw Bodil trying to place a redstone torch, but Dragon had caught his hand. "Nice try, but I won't kill you now, but you might want to what out for your raging friend, curiosity killed the cat, secrets harm the Simon." Dragon threw Bodil to the wall of the building and took the redstone, the torch, and the tnt. "I may use this for killing off the power move squad. No trick in the book can stop me!" But for some reason, Bodil was just staring at her. "Simon! Now!" Bodil yelled as he pointed to the X of redstone under Dragon's feet. "With pleasure!" Out of nowhere Simon dropped down from the ceiling with a stone sword, but Dragon put her left hand up and all of a sudden, codes filled her eyes and it spread toward the end of her raised hand, the codes went into the air and created a spiderweb, which stopped Simon. "Bodil run!" Simon yelled, but Dragon poked Simon's foot with her sword. "Ow!" Blood was on the blade and as Bodil got up and Simon tossed him the sword, and Bodil pointed it at Dragon. "Please! I don't want to kill you two just yet, I have my sights on the batman and the canadian." Dragon ran to a chest and opened it and saw that they hadn't taken the ender pearl inside it. " Bye ya suckers!" She threw the pearl at the center of the tallest building nearby, and right before Bodil could stab her with his sword, she teleported. "Damn it! Simon are you okay?" Bodil asked Simon. "Do I look okay! My foot is bleeding and I am stuck in a web! I'M DOING FINE!" Bodil went towards Simon and cut him down with the sword and used the string and crafted it into wool to help cover up the bleeding. "If the zombies smell that, we are both toast." Bodil helped Simon up and he walked him to the one room in the building that wasn't destroyed. "tomorrow morning, will see who survives the night."

"Ryan, *yawn* do you think Dragon actually planned to kill Jerome?" Mitch asked as he swung his axe in the air. "Maybe, she is the only girl hacker I know and she has some skillz, and to be honest. She scares me." Ryan said as he reset the bow to launch the arrow. "Look, if we can figure her plan out, we might be able to corner with ease. We have to think of the way she could've killed Jerome, because she didn't play fair. Wait, you know that device thingy she had with her when we were waiting that looked like a smartphone?" Mitch asked as he took a torch off of the roof and held it out to the darkness of the city. "Yeah, I heard that she has all of her hacks on it, just a press of a button and she can kill us in a minute. Wait are you thinking what I am thinking?" They both stood up and looked at each other. "If we can get our hands on that phone-" Mitch said first. "We can make her like us, then she has to lose! Dude this is the most perfect plan we have ever had!" But right below them, on the second to top level, Dragon was standing there with her compass out.

"So this is where they've been hiding? I would've suggested a smaller building that didn't have so many freaking floors!" I whispered to myself as I got my sword out and my device. "Time for dress up."

She had changed her skin to Sky's skin and she made sure it wasn't glitching. She went up the last few steps pretending to pant as if she was out of breathe and when she saw Mitch and Ryan, she collapsed for more affect.

"Sky? Where's Deadlox?" Mitch asked. "Dragon got him, she is forcing him to be her ally. I managed to get away so I can go get some gear to fight her, good thing I found you guys." Ryan went to go help Sky up and Mitch gave him a porkchops in case he lost some health. "Where were you guys at when she attacked you?" 'Great, now I have to think of the place.' "We were heading to center to see what was left in the chests, but she was there, waiting on top of the crafting table there. She ran towards us and she nearly killed me, by Ty got in the way and she didn't kill him, she took off with him." She ate the pork chop after saying that. "Dang, well we have a plan to take her out." 'As if!' "You know that phone thingy she had on her?" Ryan asked Dragon. "Yeah, what about it?" Dragon couldn't help but smile at this. "If we take it away from her, we can disable her hacking powers and we can kill her! Perfect plan!" Mitch shouted with excitement. "THere's one flaw in your plan though." Dragon said as she stood up and turned around. "I already have the device." She took out the device and waved it in the air as she faced the team again. "But how?! You said she took off with Ty and you ran away!" Mitch shouted. "It fell out of her pocket, I picked it while I was running." 'These guys must be the dumbest guys in Minecraft to think a hacker would just drop their one thing that keeps their name.' "Here let me see it." Ryan asked, but Dragon pressed a button that spawned a zombie behind them. "Behind you!" She pointed out, and as they were killing the zombie, she changed back into her dark haired purpled eye character. She had her sword out too.

"Where did that zombie come from? Sky are you okay-" Ryan asked, but I stabbed him in the gut and he fell to the ground moaning in pain, Mitch must have heard it because he tried to attack me, but I stabbed him as well. "I can't believe you guys didn't think it was me!" I laughed as I wiped their blood off the blade of dragons. "Mitch, I don't feel good." Ryan said as he curled up from the pain. "What did that sword do to us?!" Mitch demanded to know. "Well let me give you a little story. You know when **I** killed the bacca? It was at that dragon statue over there and thanks to the cameras and my compass I was able to see where Jerome was and I killed him with a sword I spawned in. Don't worry, I didn't let him suffer. I got him right in the nose, I even have proof. Here, look." I tossed the diamond axe at them with the blood of Jerome on it. "At that statue there was a chest with a very special sword from the death mod, the blade of dragons, it has curse and infection with poison. It poisons you, withers you, and slows you down to a point you can't move at all. I even put my own enchantment on it to make it twice as fast, but it is still very slow, but it depends on how deep the cut is, and you too are very unlucky today." They were starting to be affect quickly. "You monster! Why not just kill us off now!" Ryan yelled at me. "It hurts so bad, I'm nearly down to two hearts." Mitch coughed out as I looked down at them. "The power moves squad-" I stabbed Ryan in the heart. "is OVER!" I stabbed Mitch in the heart, which killed them both instantly.

_All over the arena, two cannon shots can be heard._

_**"BajanCanadian was killed by The_Dragon"**_

_**"XRpMx13 was killed by The_Dragon"**_

_**Five tributes remain**_

"Deadlox, we need a chest refill soon. I think she is going after us next. Come on we have to get to the center." Sky said as he climbed out of a broken window. Deadlox was already ahead and was climbing down to the center. "Do you think we will really survive?" Deadlox asked Sky. "Ty, this is the hunger games, we just have to survive until the very end together." "Together. For the budder!" They both yelled as they raised their hands to the sky.

"Simon, is you foot getting better?" Bodil asked Simon who was laying on the ground of the broken building. "It's worst! It's burning now! But I can still make it, I'll try, but the bleeding has stopped. What hacks do you have right now?" "I got most of them back, I can run faster, jump higher, and spawn in certain items and not get hurt by skeletons or zombies, but the rest are still downloading. We head out in the morning, get some rest, I'll stand guard." Bodil explained to the now sleeping Simon. "His foot is getting worse, the bleeding may have stopped, but he has an infection of some kind." Bodil to out his stone sword and saw that it was at half of it's durability. "We can't last much longer without chest refill."

_"If I can get Ty and SKy separated, I can kill Deadlox slowly and long enough to tell Sky what I did, and give him his headset. I do have my dad's side in me, but yet I may not look like him after I get those sunglasses."_

* * *

**Me: I have a challenge for the viewers of my story, can you guess who is Dragon's dad? This is a big plot twist so if you can figure it out, I shall crown thy ruler of the hunger games!**

PEACE OUR SUCKAS!


	4. Ty, Simon, and a white eye, Day Three

Last time in a troller, a hacker, and a high-jacked hunger games . . . . .

_Mitch and Ryan had sworn revenge on Dragon for killing Jerome and Bodil has set up a few of his hacks back up and spawns Simon and him some redstone and tnt for a trap meant to kill Dragon. _

_It turns to day two which is night time and Dragon finds the city again and tries to which her skin to Sky's skin, but Bodil stops her and tells Simon to attack her after she is in the right spot, but Dragon cuts Simon's foot with her poison blade of dragons and runs away to the building Ryan and Mitch were hiding at until day time. She tricks them into thinking that she is Sky and when they have their backs turned, she changes back to her skin and stabs them and tells them about the sword as they slowly die, then she delivers the final death bow to end their suffering. _

_ Somewhere off in the ruin city, Bodil had patched up Simon's bleeding foot the best he could with string and he stopped bleeing, but Simon has been affected by her sword which is slowly weakening him by the minute. Dragon now plans to go after Deadlox and Bodil is slowed down to killing even more, but will she come to them without knowing it . . . . . _

_**Five Tributes remain . . . . . . . . **_

Day two had ended and at any moment the chests can refill, but Dragon already has all she needs, but she knows that even if they are all going to the center with the hacker on the loose, they have their guards up, but she has a plan, but will it **blow up** in her face.

"Simon, wake up, we got to get to center for refill." Bodil shook Simon's head as the sunlight came over the horizen and as the wonderful noise of the mobs burning up. "Okaym, okay, but my foot still hurts, but don't worry, it's gotten a bit better." Simon sat up and held his foot and wimpered. "Oh come! I'll help you get to the center and there might be some healing potions there." Bodil pulled Simon up and helped Simon out of the building toward center, but Simon had lied to Bodil, his foot wasn't the only thing that was hurting, his leg was in pain as well, but he tried his best to hide it from his friend, to make sure they went on, but that would be his own downfall.

"Deadlox! Look what I found!" Sky shouted as he looked over at Ty killing a burning zombie. "What is it?" Ty asked as he wiped the zombies green blood off. "A diamond sword and a budder sword!" Sky handed Ty the diamond sword and he took the budder sword for himself. "Did you find anything else we don't have?" Ty asked Sky. "Nothing, she already gave us the best armor here so we are pretty much geared up. We just have to kill Bodil and Simon and then figure out how to kill Dragon, any ideas?" Sky asked Ty. "Well, how to you kill a hacker?"

"You don't." I was watching the two from a building close by and I was amused by them. "Sky did you say that?" Ty looked like he was getting supicous. So I climbed down the building and jumped up so they could see me land in between them. "I see that you've gotten the items I sent you, so who should I kill first?" I smiled with glee as I looked over at Deadlox. "IF you dare to hurt my friend then-" "Let's see what was the spawning code I made for it? Oh I got it! budder/dead+freak-out." She typed it into the chat and this popped up.

/spawn 3 of budder/dead+freak-out to The_Dragon

"I'ma squid!" She spawned three squids in front of Sky. "Kill it!" As sky was busy trying to kill the squids, Ty go this sword out and was ready to fight Dragon, but she took out the blade of dragons. "You and Sky were going to look for this sword, it's weird. What you were looking for will kill you."

Ty didn't have a chance, I had stabbed him in the rib cage, and as he fell to the ground, I grabbed his headset and threw it at Sky. "What the hell? No!" Sky turned to look at me as he kicked a dead squid aside. He looked behind me and saw Ty bleeding, and he knew that he was dying.

_A cannon shot can be heard around throughout the arena._

_**"Deadlox was killed by The_Dragon.**_

_**Four tributes remain . . . . .**_

"No! No! Ty! No, this can't be happening! Why you little bit-" "Hey, aren't you recording this, little kids are watching this you know. This was going to happen anyways even if I wasn't here someone would kill him. He isn't dead dead, just just out of the game, now for you. How much do you hate being poisoned?" Dragon smiled evilly as she took a step forward towards sky. "Wait, in the note you wanted me, Bodil and you to face off, Simon isn't dead yet."

'Oops, forgot about that.' "Silly me, well I did stab SImon in his foot with my sword so he is slowly dying, let's make a little game until we find Bodil." I went up to Sky and grabbed his chin and I saw him giving me a glare both out of fear and of hate. "If you can catch me, I will let you win if you survive. Ready, set, GO!" I pushed him away and ran off toward where I last saw Bodil and Simon.

"Bodil, slow down. I can't keep up." Simon complained as Bodil let him sit down. "What's wrong dude, here let me see if there is anything wrong with your cut." Bodil reached down to the wrapped up foot. He slowly starts to unwrap the wool and saw that the cut, had turned purple, ender purple. He looked up at what part of his skin that was showing, and the purple was slowly spreading. "Simon, your leg, why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Bodil rewrapped the wound up and stared at Simon. "If I did, then you would be too busy being worried over it then trying to help us survive! It's the freaking hunger games! Dragon already killed Ty! I'm next, just leave me behind and hack your way to her." Simon stood up and winced from the pain in his leg. "I am your friend, till the end, even if she tries to kill you, _I'll volunteer as tribute_." Bodil laughed at his pun. "Wow, that was _punny_!" They both laughed, but somewhere nearby, Dragon was running towards them as Sky chased after her.

"Can't catch me!" 'This is fun!' I thought as I made sure Sky was far enough behind for me to sent up the redstone and tnt for a trap. I set it up from a tall thick building next to me and set the starting spot in front of me, but I heard footsteps behind me. "It's her!" It was a bulgarian accent. Bodil was here, and I heard Simon as well. "Hello Martin, how's your foot Simon?" I asked.

"What have you done to him, I want to know!" Bodil shouted as he looked back from Simon and Dragon. "Oh, you see the sword I have can infect and curse whoever is hurt by it, and it has poison, so right now, Simon is slowly being paralysed as we speak." Simon let out a painful groan as he fell to the ground. "Bodil, it's getting worse. It's at my heart now." Simon complained as he curled up into a ball. "The more he moves, the more it spreads, and you two have been walking around all day." Bodil looked down to see the redstone trailing from Dragon's feet to the building nearby.

Sky had finally arrived to see Dragon holding a redstone torch, Bodil looking mad, and Simon on the floor. "Oh, hello Sky." Dragon said as she faced Sky. She slammed the torch down to turn the redstone on, and a hissing could be heard from the building. It was TNT.

Dragon planned to knock the building down, causing it to fall on the city to seperate Sky from her, and to trap Simon and Bodil with her as well to finish them off. So when the building fell to the ground and as the dust flew into clouds that caused both Bodil and Simon to cover their eyes, Dragon pushed Bodil out of the way and looked at Simon. "TIME TO PUT YOU OUT OF YOU MISERY!" She stabbed Simon in the heart and his last words were for Bodil. "Bodil . . . . kill her . . . . .for me. . . ." Then he disappeared into spectaite mode. As the dust cleared, it revealed that the building had blocked the streets with ruble. It was unclimbable. "Sky, if you still want to kill me we'll meet at the tip of the building!" Dragon shouted across the way, but she was unaware of what Bodil was doing.

'No . . .. NO!' I climbed to my feet and fixed my sunglasses to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Simon was dead, Dragon had killed him. Bodil turn his regen on and his speed hacks on and looked towards Dragon. She had her guard down. I quickly started to hack into her minecraft files and started to detatch the hacks from the orginal ones, and I only left one alive, to see her freak out.

It happened in a flash. I felt weak, so empty that I fell to the ground. I felt like someone had hacked me.

"Have you forgotten that people can hack into others accounts, say bye to your hacks." Bodil said as he stood before Dragon. But to his surprise, she wasn't responding. Her legs slowly was turning to codes, and disappearing. "What the-" "You son of a bitch! You hacked into my files and removed my hacks, when I said I had every minecraft file I had hacked and upgraded, I was serious! I hacked it so much, I erased the orginal codes and turned them into codes that cannot match any other file, with the hacks to keep them running, my minecraft will disappear you idiot! There is only one active, the username one, I hacked it so I can keep a secret, if you turn that one off- Ah!" half of her body had disappeared. Bodil soon realized what he had down, it wasn't quite fair to do this to a hacker, even if their minecraft was still going to work. "I let you suffer enough, as soon as I turn your hacks back on, get ready for a beating of your life!" Bodil was angry for doing this, and he might cuss himself out later.

He had hacked into my minecraft files and he could've killed me, by deleting me from the game, but he saw what he was doing to me, I guess even if you are a troll and a hacker, you can still have a heart, but I knew he was still going to kill me after I could feel my feet again. "You killed Simon! Now the tables have turned!" He grabbed my neck tightly which was choking me and started to punch my face, it hurt really bad, but when he punched my eyes, I felt something move out of place in my right eye, so I pushed Bodil off of me and to the ground to check my eyes. Something had slipped out.

Dragon had gotten up and was holding her right eye, she grabbed her sword and glared at Bodil who had gotten back up. She looked at her hand and gasped. She looked at Bodil, and he had turned white. What Bodil saw was a purple contact in her hand, and he looked back up at her eyes, one was purple, the other one was pure white. "Wait, why is your eye like that? Are both of your eyes like that?" Bodil asked. "No, my left eye **is** purple, I get my white eye from my father, he is known for that."

* * *

**Me: Was this a good plot twist? Because I think it is, well I hope you guys liked this chapter, wait to see what happens next . . .**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS! :D**


	5. She is , Day Four

Last time in a troll, a hacker, and a high-jacked hunger games . . . . .

_Dragon went to go find Sky and Ty and they were in the center. She distracted Sky with some squids and while he was killing them she stabbed Ty in the heart and tossed his headset at Sky. Sky freaked out and chased Dragon._

_Bodil and Simon were nearby and Simon's cut was getting worse to a point, he couldn't walk anymore, and as they kept on going they saw Dragon next to a building with redstone trailing it and she held a redstone torch, and behind her Sky appeared and she lit the redstone and caused the building to explode and fall over causing it to block their path. While the dust was clearly, Dragon moved Bodil out of the way and killed Simon, and after that Bodil finally hacks into her account, but realizes that if he turns all of her hacks off, her whole minecraft will disappear, so instead he starts to choke her and punch her face for killing Simon. Dragon pushes Bodil away and holds her right eye with her hand, when she moves her hand away, both Bodil and Dragon are in shock. Bodil saw that her left eye was still purple, but the other one was pure white, and Dragon says that she gets that from her father . . . . . . _

_**Three tributes remain, deathmatch will start at two tributes left . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

"Wait, what do you mean you get your eye from your . . . . father?" Bodil asked. "My father is well known for his white eyes. My mother says I am a lot like him, I even have his eyes. Do you want to know his name?" Dragon asked Bodil as she put the purple contacted away. "I'm scared to ask." Bodil mumbled as he tried to stop shaking, he knew who her father was. "His name is _**Herobrine**_. He is the best dad you could ever imagine, but yet that's his greatest down fall." Bodil got paler when he heard the name. "He makes sure I am never hurt, I am always happy, but yet he makes sure that no one gets near me, and I have to practice killing, I am some what like him, but yet I am still like my mother, do you want to know her story?"

'I was beating Herobrine's daughter up and caused her to nearly disappear, I am dead.' Bodil thought as he fell to the ground. He had fainted. "Huh, I thought a guy like him wouldn't faint just because I am half of Herobrine. Well it is getting dark, I better keep this guy alive until we meet up with Sky." Dragon said as she walked over to Bodil, she grabbed his wrists and started to drag him towards a building as the sun slowly slid down the sky.

"Dang it! I nearly had her!" Sky shouted as he started to walk down the path and the new wall created by the fallen building. "Ty, I nearly had her, I could've gotten revenge for you." Sky was dragging his sword on the ground now, as he heard the mobs spawning. "Ty, I will kill her for you, I will no matter what not let a hacker win in my hunger games arena! For the name of Budder! For the honor of my server!" Sky was clearly angry, he knew that not even the creepers would mess with a player with this much rage in him, so he just walked on until he became too tired to walk any farther.

Bodil shot straight up as something cold fell on him, he shook his head to wake himself up more and saw that someone had poured a bucket of water on him. "Simon, why did you do that-" When he looked up at who had poured the water on him, it was Dragon, with her one purple eye and her glowing white eye. "Please don't hurt me! I didn't know your dad was Herobrine! Please, tell him not to kill me! I'm sorry!" Bodil was trying to stand up and get away from her, but he kept on falling to the ground and panicking. "Dude, calm down! My dad isn't allowed on public servers, and I won't kill you until deathmatch, after I kill Sky. Here, eat up." She tossed the bucket away and gave Bodil an apple. "This is why I wear that purple contact when I am around people, I don't want them to run away from me that quickly." Bodil was still breathing hard and he had turned pale again. "This is one of the reasons I have so many hacks, I inherited from my dad, and my mother was a griefer, so put two and two together, you get the ultimate hacker." Dragon was trying to calm Bodil down, but that just made him panic more. "Come on dude! Stop breathing like that or else you are going to pass out again!" She smacked Bodil s head to force him to stop. "Ow! Okay, okay. So, if your herobrine's daughter, then who is your mother, the enderdragon?" Bodil asked with a nervous laugh. "No, my mother was a griefer. Her username was the_killergirl. She had a few hacks, but it was to spawn tnt in and turn certain blocks into something else like sand. She was hated by many, and so was my father, and then one day when my father was on a survival server and he saw her griefing someone's house and the person who owned it came and tried to kill her, my father saved her and after a while they got married and BOOM! I was here with hacks." I never really expected to tell someone my story, but I could tell that Bodil got scared again. "Hey, don't worry. I am not all like my father, sure I like to kill players like him, but I do it fairly. I play the hunger games to kill people and whenever I am about to kill someone on a server, I at least give them some armor or a sword. I am troll when it comes to griefing, so I only do it to people, not creations . . . . .maybe." I said as I put my contact back in.

' I got to get out of here, where is the exit to this place?!' Bodil thought as he saw Dragon put her contact back in. He looked all over the room and saw that there was a giant hole in it. Bodil slowly got to his feet and got his sword out just in case and ran for it. Dragon hadn't noticed and when she did, she ran after him to the darkness of the outside.

There were zombies trying to roam in the buildings, skeletons on the roof tops, enderman eyeing everything from a far, and creepers roaming the streets, but Bodil didn't pay any attention to them, he just sprinted forward, until a creeper exploded in front of him and caused him to run a few steps backwards. "Hey! Don't run yet! The zombies are gonna kill you!" 'She's right, I only have leather armor on, I can't stand a chance.' Bodil thought as he got up and saw Dragon run in front of him. "Your pretty sneaky to get passed me. Just stay alive long enough for me to kill you for your shades." Dragon got her sword out and tapped Bodil's sunglasses. "You want my sunglasses? Is that why you are keeping me alive?" Bodil asked. "Well yeah, do you know how it feels to only wear one contact all the time, if I can get your sunglasses I can stop wearing the purple contact and just wear the glasses to cover up the white eye. Hey! Maybe once I kill Sky, I can have his amulet! I do love amethyst." Dragon put her sword away and saw that Bodil was scared again. "What, I got to have a trophy." Dragon laughed evilly as Bodil took a step back, but it was what he was seeing behind Dragon. Several mobs were heading their way.

I turned around to see what Bodil was looking at, and I was frozen in place. I've never seen these many monsters before, it was like an army. The mobs may follow and obey my father, but they hate my mother and me for being a minecrafter. They would kill me first. "Bodil, run. Mobs hate me more so they will go after me, get a head start. Go!" I yelled as I got my sword back out. A creeper was walking up to me and it had already started to hiss at me. I was always scared of the hissing of the creepers, but there were some many hissing at me, I dropped my sword and I wanted to run, but I was stuck, in fear. The herobrine's daughter, scared. "Dragon come on!" That voice was just like the wind blowing in my head. Then I felt something grab my shoulder and pull me backwards. "Come on! If you want to kill me at deathmatch, you got to still be alive till then!" It was Bodil. "Huh!"

Bodil pulled, mostly had to drag Dragon out of there. He managed to get her into a building with a door, but he had no time to check to see that it was free of mobs. "What were you doing?! I thought you were going to fight, not stand there!" It was kind of funny to hear Bodil talk in anger with his accent. "I thought that there weren't that many. Ever since my father was with my mother and had me, all the mobs hate me and my mother, but they obey my father. I am terrified of the creepers, the hissing got to me, there were so many, I guess I forgot about everything else. WHy did you save me anyways? You know that I am going to kill you later so why?" Bodil tapped his chin, and smiled. "What's the honor in that if you died from a mob, and not from me." Bodil laughed, but he soon stopped laughing when he saw a creeper sneak up from behind Dragon. "Dragon watch out!" Bodil grabbed her arm and tried to pull her out of the way in time, but the creeper had exploded which caused Bodil to fall upon Dragon.

I was so scared when I heard the hissing, I just froze up again, and Bodil saved me again, but the blast from the creeper caused him to fall on me, I was so scared that I closed my eyes, but for some reason, I felt something soft on my lips, but I was still waiting for Bodil to tell me it's safe. I should've known that he had been in the same situation as me.

Bodil did fall on Dragon, but Bodil had his eyes closed, he thought he had died. 'Why am I not in spectate mode yet? Does that mean I am still alive?' Bodil said in his head, he slowly opened his eyes and saw through his shades that, he was kissing Dragon. He nearly about fainted at teh thought of getting a death threat from Herobrine, when he saw her eyes open. 'Dammit! Now she is going to kill me for sure!' Bodil was waiting for her to react and freak out, but she just laid there, in shock, then she saw that her contact had fallen out of place again. She then pushed Bodil up and off of her and went to fixing the contact. "First the creeper, now my contact, I really need some sunglasses soon before I end up losing this completely." Dragon complained as she blinked to make sure it was in the right place. "Wait, so you aren't mad about what happened?" Bodil asked as he gave Dragon a confused look. "About what? Saving my life or falling on me?" Dragon asked. 'Does she not know what a kiss is?' Bodil wondered. "It happened when you opened your eyes, don't tell me you don't know what we accidently did?" "What? When your lips touched mine? You just fell on me, so that was just something caused by the fall, so you just fell on me." 'Oh my god, she doesn't know what a kiss is?' "How old are you Dragon?" Bodil asked as he walked up to Dragon. "Well you are 19, so I am 18. I've been all over this game and learned so much, I still feel younger." Dragon moved her black bangs out of her white eye and looked at Bodil again. "If you know so much, then why don't you know what a kiss is?" Bodil asked her. "No, I'm too busy using my hacks in the hunger games and on servers. What is a kiss anyways while were waiting for day time to come." 'Martin what did you get yourself into?' Bodil face palmed himself as he thought of a good definition. " A kiss is when two people who like each other are willing to show one of the ways they love them by putting there lips together to make a . . . . . kiss i think?"

I've never heard of a kiss, and now I want to learn more about it, just to pass the time until sun rise. "That's all it means? What does it actually feel like then just a 'like' Is it sweet? Is it only for couples or can anyone do it? Great, now this is going to be stuck in my head, well at least it's better than watching out for creepers." I asked Bodil, but when I looked at him, he was blushing and looking away at me. "What's wrong with your face? Why are you blushing? Come on! Answer my questions before I decide to kill you sooner?!" I was getting impatient with him, but he just laughed nervously and blushed more. "Okay, the only way to know is to be kissed and since you haven't heard of it, no one is willing to do it with you right now." Bodil said quickly as he blushed even more. (Author's note! This is probably the most romantic part of this story, and it's only a kiss scene, maybe a realization scene as well.) "But that doesn't answer all of my questions Bodil!" I shouted at him, the fuse was lit now. "Hey! That's all I am going to say okay!" Bodil shouted back. "Be careful when yelling at THE herobrine's daughter! Something might slip out!" No wonder my father got angry easily. "At least I don't have to rely on my dad for my reputation! If you went even his offspring you'd be a nobody, you got to start from the bottom and make your way to the top like everyone else!" Bodil was angry as well. "Why do you think I left home! I want to learn everything I can get my hands on and you haven't answered all of my questions!" Whenever I get mad, my white eye glows with hatred. Finally Bodil stops yelling at me. "Well let's see what I answered you.

One: I told you what a kiss was!

Two: I told you who could do it!

And Tree: I told you what I know by words!"

"But you are forgetting one thing! Does it have a feeling or what?!" I made sure I had no weapons on me, or I might go on a killing spree. "Fine! You want to know, then here! I'm going to hate myself for this!" Bodil went up to me and leaned in, but he hesitated and took my contact out of my eye, then I felt something soft touch my lips, it was a warm feeling, I had no clue what was happening. 'Is this a kiss? It feels weird, having my first kiss with a guy I plan to kill later. I wonder how he feels about this, he was just mad a minute ago.' I asked myself in my head as I closed my eyes to think clearer, but then I felt something wrap around my waist.

'Why am I feeling like this? I was just in rage mode a minute ago and now, I feel fuzzy inside, should I stop? What should I do, this is her first kiss and she might freak out if I do something. I'll put my arm around her and she what she does.' Bodil thought as he wrapped his left arm around Dragon's waist, all of a sudden her eye opened and he saw her purple eye, and her pure white eye. 'She doesn't look all that scary anymore up close, she actually looks pretty.' Bodil thought while unaware of Dragon taking his glasses off. She saw his brown eyes looking at her, and she placed the sunglasses over her eyes. 'I'm starting to like this kissing thing.' Dragon thought as she looked at Bodil through the glasses, she didn't want him to look at her white eye, but what he did next shocked her. Bodil pulled away and took the glasses off and tossed them to the side. "Don't cover up what makes you, you. I kind of like your white eye, it matches your purple one. It makes you look pretty." Bodil wrapped both of his arms around her and leaned in for another kiss, by will and by heart. Dragon melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Her father knew what they had done.

_Somewhere on a different server, an entity was awoken._

_My daughter has been marked by a player, it's time to talk to her about her white eye. No one can touch her, not my little brine . . . . . ._

* * *

**Me: Yay! Got another chapter down! I really hope you guys like the little love scene I wrote for you guys, I actually planned on this ship happening since the beginning, so I had to work my way to this very scene.**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	6. Sky, Day Five

Last time in a troll, a hacker, and a high-jacked hunger games . . . . .. .. . . . . . .

_Bodil finds out who Dragon's father is which is Herobrine and faints from the thought of Herobrine trying to kill him and Dragon shows what really connects her to her father which is her right eye having no pupil and being comepletely white. She drags the fainted Bodil to a building to make sure that they were safe from the mobs of the night. _

_Somewhere off in the distance, Sky has sworn to kill Dragon who killing Ty and he is so filled with hatred and rage that even the monsters of the arena backed away because of fear._

_Bodil wakes up and trys to escape the building, but is soon stopped by Dragon to see a huge mob of monsters in front of them, Dragon tells Bodil to run away, but when she tried to attack, the hissing of teh creepers froze her in fear. Bodil had to drag her into a building where by accident by a creeper explosion. Bodil fell on Dragon and saw that he was kissing her, but she didn't even know what a kiss was so after they got up Bodil asked if she knew and she asked questions about it which made it awkward for Bodil, they got into a fight and Bodil ended up kissing her by will, but they both realize that the kiss, was meant to be more. So after a while when Dragon put on his shades, Bodil told her that she looked pretty with her white eye, and he went in for another kiss, by the heart._

**Three Tributes left . . . . . . . **

"Never forgive, never forgive, never forgive." Sky mumbled as he walked on, he had finally past the end of the fallen building and was now making his way to Dragon and Bodil. He was still angry, and what mobs that haven't taken refuge in the buildings had backed away from him. "Never forgive her, she has killed Ty, so I can never forgive her, when I see her, she is going to wish she had a hack to prevent me from killing her." Sky took out his budder sword and made sure he had enough items to survive the fight. He looked up at the moon and saw that it was barely past midnight.

After a while, Bodil and Dragon decided to stop and sit down. Bodil grabbed him glasses and saw that dust had gotten on them, so he used his sleeve to wipe it off. "So . . . . did you like the kiss?" Bodil asked as he turned to Dragon. She was blushing and smiling. "Very much actually, my question for you is why did you say I was pretty?" Dragon asked as she punched Bodil in his left arm. "Well, I got this weird feeling when I showed you what a kiss was and I saw that you wanted to cover your white eye up, and I had realized that you looked pretty with it, I mean you did look pretty before, but you know.*sigh*" Bodil rubbed his head and tried to not be nervous. "Hey, I even got your mark on me." Bodil looked over at her and saw what she was looking at. On her eyes, there were black marks in the form of flames around her eyes. She looked different with it. "How did you get that?" Bodil asked. "Well my mother said that whenever I have my first kiss, I'd get some marks around my eyes and it will stay there until the rest of my life, it proves that I've found my first love.*Yawn*" Dragon looked tired. "WHen was the last time you got some sleep?" Bodil asked her. "Well since the hunger games has started, I was so focused on killing the others with my tricks and hacks, that I never really thought of sleep, I guess it's a good time as any." She scouted her back to the wall and leaned on it and closed her eyes. "You want to sleep sitting up? That isn't quite comfy, you know." Bodil laughed as she opened her eyes. "I've been sleeping like this all the time, so I'm used to it, don't underestimate me Bodil. I know what I am doing, from my hacks to my kills." Dragon moved her hair out of the way of her eyes and took her sword out. "I'm kind of sorry for killing your friends, they were good hunger games players, but as it said in the book, _may the odds be ever in your favor_."

AFter a while, Bodil decided he would stay on watch for any mobs, but they were all far away. He noticed that Dragon was tossing and turning, but her eyes were still closed. "That's it! I cannot sleep! I don't know why?" Dragon got up and hugged her knees together. "I usually can sleep easily, but I can't get comfortable. It's bothering me, I wish I had a hack for that." Dragon complained as she blew her hair out of her face. "I told you sleeping on the wall wasn't a good place to sleep, don't worry. It's only been about tree hours." "Maybe I should find a better place to sleep, I never have trouble sleeping though. Can you help me get to sleep? Heck, hit me with a compass, I just want some sleep." Dragon rubbed her eyes. "Maybe a good night kiss? My mother alwasy gave me one to help me fall asleep, it's either that or I make you faint from creeper's hissing." Dragon gave Bodil a death stare for what he said and Bodil scooted over to her and placed his hand on her forehead. "A goodnight kiss is on the forehead." Bodil explained as he leaned into to kiss Dragon on the forehead, and it made her blush and she felt a bit numb from the fuzzy feeling inside."

'I think that actually worked, I do feel a bit sleepy, but my heart is beating a mile a minute.' I was talking to myself in my head when I noticed something. Bodil was still looking at me, he placed his forehead on mine and just smiled. "A troll and a hacker, the perfect combo." Bodil gave me a quick kiss and he went back to his spot, but I went up to up and leaned on him until I fell asleep.

_**At noon . . . . **_

When I woke up, Bodil had his arms wrapped around me. I was a little bit happy, but we had to get a move on. I put my purple contact back in and got close to Bodil's ear. "Bodil! Wake up!" I yelled in his ear. "Ow! You nearly busted my eardrum." Bodil let me get up and he followed as well. We walked outside to see burning zombies trying to get me and creepers walking up to us. "Do you have a speed hack Bodil?" I asked him as I got my sword out. "Yeah, that's the only one that hasn't bugged out on me." Bodil replied. "Well start running, like now!" I started to sprint down the path of the fallen building and I heard Bodil right behind me. I looked back behind me to see if it was actually Bodil, but I ended up bumping into something, or should I say someone. "Ow! Hey, it's you! What did you do with Bodil?!" That was Sky's voice.

"Hey Sky, long time, no see dude." Dragon said as she got her device ready behind her back. "Did you kill him yet or are you making him suffer?" Sky was in a bad mood, he just wanted to clash head on into battle, but patient is key. "No, I want to kill him last, that makes you next though." Dragon joked, but Sky's expression didn't change at all. "You hacked your way into this private game, you trick my friends into killing them, you killed my best friend without even letting us fight back, no the tables have turned. Prepare to die Katniss." "Don't call me Katniss! I hate that name! It's Dragon!" Dragon stomped her foot on the ground out of anger, she does hate her name. "Well if you don't want to be called Katniss anymore, then I'll end it for you." Sky got his sword out and Dragon tried to back away, but Bodil ran up between them and pushed Dragon away from being hit by the sword, but it caused him to be struck by it. "Sorry Bodil!" Sky shouted.

Bodil pushed me out of the striking range, I had hit my head on the stone street and it made my vision blurry. I sat up and I tried to focus on where Sky was, but he had gotten behind me and he grabbed my neck with a tight grip. He was choking me, but it helped me see straight again, but what I saw I wished I could never see again. Bodil was lying on the ground, not responding or moving. 'What did Sky do to him? What did he do . . . . .what did he do!' I was screaming in my head as my rage boiled up inside. Soon, the choking didn't affect me anymore, and I felt my contact burning up as my white eye lit up with hatred, I am my father's daughter. "What did you do to Bodil . . . .TELL ME NOW!" I shouted as I got up on my feet. Sky's hands were still holding a tight grip on my neck, but I turned around to see his reaction to my white eye. He went lifeless white. "Why is your eye white!? You aren't Herobrine are you!" Sky screamed as he tried to keep his balance. "No, I am his daugther, and you just messed with the wrong hacker Sky!" I pulled my sword out and spawned in a potion of withering, I threw the potion at him and it nearly hit him, but as soon as he got his sword at aim, I tried to hit him with it. The blades clashed together and sparks of fire flew as I tried and tried again to cut Sky with the sword, and then I saw the blood on the gold sword, I felt my other eye turn white with hate and I picked Sky up by his collar and I slowly flew about a few blocks up and I glared at him. "If you ever try to mess with me again, better hope you got Notch apples on you." I stabbed the sword into his chest and I slowly saw the blood seep through the iron chestplate. "Go into spectate already, after all, it is your server! I am the hunger games champion, none shall take my title!" I pulled the sword out and slid it into his heart, he disappeared as his stuff fell to the ground, I felt my eyes turn back to normal and I slowly fell to the ground.

Dragon looked to Bodil and spawned in a potion of instant health and threw it at Bodil, and then the blood was gone, and she saw him breathing normally again. Then the announcment went off.

_**Two Tributes Remain, DeathMatch will start in 5 . . . . . . **_

"Bodil, wake up! It's time to see who is better at the hunger games." Dragon said to Bodil as he got up.

**4 . . . **

"Wait, you killed Sky already, then that means, one of us will have to live, and the other will . . . . ."

**3 . . . **

"May the best one win my friend." Dragon said as she helped him up.

**2 . . .**

"May the odds be . . . " Bodil waited for Dragon to finish the sentence.

**1 . . . **

"Ever in your favor."

_**Deathmatch as started, all tributes left will be teleported to the custom arena where spectaters can be heard and can cheer on the players, thank you for playing the hunger games . . . .**_

**/**

**Me: Dragon and Bodil are finally at deathmatch, now I have another little challenge for my viewers.**

**Who is going to win the hunger games?**

**Bodil40 or The_Dragon?**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	7. DeathMatch

Last time on a troll, a hacker, and a high-jacked hunger games . . . . .

_Dragon and Bodil had made an unusual bond with a kiss and they seem to care about one and another, but as they progress through the day in the arena, Dragon bumps into Sky and when he tries to kill her, Bodil saves her by getting in teh way. As Sky tries to choke Dragon to death, Dragon realizes that Bodil was injured by Sky's sword, and she goes into her full brine mode, and killed Sky in mid-air. As deathmatch is about to begin, Dragon heals Bodil and he realizes that once they go to deathmatch, they would have to kill each other legit. As the countdown goes to zero, they are teleported to a small arena where the spectaters can watch and cheer on for them, but who will win this private game of the hunger games? Bodil or Dragon?_

/

_**Welcome to the deathmatch arena, spectaters can view and cheer for their favorite player during the battle, the one killed will be banned from the server, May the odds be ever in your favor.**_

I was teleported to a closed off small arena, and there were stands surrounding it occupied by the dead teams. They were only cheering for Bodil. "So how should we start, fists or sword?" I asked Bodil as I held out either one. "Swords, no armor or hacks." Bodil took off his leather armor and I removed teh chain chestplate I had on and I had my two best swords on me. "Blade of dragons or the diamond sword?" I asked myself as I was trying to decide. "Blade of Dragons, that the only sword you got fairly." Bodil said as he tossed the other blade to the crowd. "Kill her Bodil!" Mitch yelled as he waved at us. "Well I guess deathmatch is on, good luck Martin." I said to Bodil as I sprinted back to other end of the arena. The others were counting down, and when they said go, I remembered the beginning of the games, and I accidently let Bodil swing first at me.

Dragon and Bodil's swords have had the same reaction as Dragon's fight against Sky. Sparks flew from each attack and there were close calls here and there, but it seemed like the battle was being dragged on purpossed. "Go Bodil! Come on!" Jerome shouted. "In the name of Budder!" Sky yelled. But they were still stuck in only fighting and not ending it. No matter how hard Bodil tried, he didn't really want to kill Dragon, she isn't all that bad, she does it out of boredom and she gets it from her father. Dragon was the same, Bodil had saved her from the creeper attacks and from Sky's sword, she owned him her life.

"Bodil what's going on out there! Kill her already!" Ty shouted. "I thought you were going to kill me for Simon's sake?" Dragon asked Bodil after another fail of attack. "I'm trying, but it seems like you aren't trying either." Bodil said as he swung again at me. It was true, I wasn't trying my best. He was right about that. We clashed again and it was like a reverse tug of war with swords. I was trying my best to push his sword back, but we were even. "I can't, I can't kill you Bodil." I couldn't really, he is like my first friend ever. "I can't either." Those words had shocked both me and the others. "You're too OP, and I don't really think you deserve to be killed by me. I'll kill myself so you don't have to. Let's see if I have any-"

Bodil heard metal cut into flesh, and as he looked down, Dragon had taken her sword and stabbed herself in her chest, blood was slowly pouring out. "I can take my life too you know, this kind of reminds me of the ending to the first book, but instead of two winners, a champion has fallen under her own downfall." Dragon giggled as she fell to the ground. "Why though?" Bodil asked. "Well in the beginning I just wanted to win and get your glasses so I can stop wearing the contact, but I don't want to kill a friend, so I knew the next best thing. See ya later dude . . . . " Then she disappeared. Fireworks went off as everyone was teleported back to the lobby. "Wait, didn't I win. THe game is over right?" Bodil asked, but he saw happy grins on all of their faces.

I woke up in a netherquartz room with a pane glass window looking into the lobby and an iron door. I had no clue were I was. "Welcome to the new banning chamber we made just for you Dragon!" That was Mitch's voice through the speaker. "The winner gets to ban the loser from the server and we get to watch, so be patient." So Bodil has to ban me himself, well go figure. "Mitch can I talk to her before I ban her?' I heard Bodil's accent from behind the glass, and I saw Mitch nodd yes. Then I watched as the iron door opened and I saw Bodil's glare of his glasses. "Hey Dragon, I came to say bye and to give you this." Bodil took his glasses off and placed them over my eyes. "You're giving me your glasses? But you might never get them back." I said as I adjusted the glasses. "WEll you don't really need to wear them, you look pretty without them." Bodil helped me up and made sure the other's weren't looking there way and Bodil placed a kiss on my lips before pulling away. "We have a very awkward relationship you know." Bodil joked, but I was goind to miss this troll. "Go to the server Survival City, that's were my home is, find me if you want to." I said to Bodil as I pushed him out the door and slammed it close behind him. Bodil went over to a lever and switched in on, and I was banned from the server.

**The_Dragon has been banned for losing the hunger games**

"Yay! She's gone!" Sky shouted in glee as everyone else celebrated. But Mitch and Ty saw that Bodil wasn't. "Bodil, what's wrong?" Ty asked. Mitch looked at his expression and immedantianly was worried, he was gently crying in silence, but he was smiling. "Bodil, why are you crying?" Mitch asked. "Because I think I liek Herobrine's daughter, well I think I am going to go to a different server for a while until I can upload this, see ya guys." With that Bodil logged off.

_**To be continued . . . . . . . **_

_**/**_

_**Me: The final chapter has been read, but there are more stories soon or thsi new relationship I've made, I hope you guys liked it!**_

_**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**_


End file.
